Nat Jones
'Nat Jones '(played by Clark Gregg) is the main antagonist of the 2011 film, Mr. Popper's Penguins. He is the leader and penguin expert of the New York Zoo and even though he is a zookeeper he does not treat his animals with respect but only for money. He is willing to do whatever it takes to get the penguins into his zoo for wealth even if it means having to break into Mr. Popper's home to steal them, or ruin Mr. Popper's life. Nat Jones in the movie hears that Tom Popper, the co-owner of a famous large operating real estate business, owns 6 Gentoo penguins in his apartment home. Nat Jones learns that Mr. Popper's penguins ended up in the apartment because of a misunderstanding and offers to take them off his hands. However Mr. Popper to stall him, asks Jones to collect them another time. Nat Jones intially tries to refuse by claiming that penguins can only survive in zoo temperatures but Mr. Popper through a promise he cannot keep, manages to convince Jones. However Nat Jones later soon learns that Mr. Popper is actually stalling him because Popper's family is warmed up to loving the penguins as well as Popper himself. Nat Jones decides to make a plan to get his hands on the penguins. When Mr. Popper leaves for a date, Nat Jones pretends to be an IRS or a city official to get access to Mr. Popper's home. There Nat Jones tries to lure the penguins into a cage but Mr. Popper finds out and runs back home to confront Jones. Frustrated with both his plan having failed and that Popper is loving the penguins like children, he demonstrates his talent to brainwashing the penguins onto his side (raw fish) but realizing that Popper is not intimidated he angrily leaves vowing to get the penguins. Mr. Popper later calls Jones asking him if an egg one of the penguins laid will hatch. Nat Jones studies and determines by data that the egg is unhatchable. Mr. Popper is saddened to hear that he will not be getting another penguin off of the egg, and reluctantly donates them to Jones. However the next morning, Nat Jones is confronted by an angry Popper family. Nat Jones realizes that Mr. Popper has changed his mind and now wants the penguins back. To deceive them, he tries to convince them that like planned, he already traded and sold the penguins to other zoos around the world. However thanks to one of the loud penguins he is exposed as lying; the penguins were imprisoned in a cooler right in the office. In revenge for his lies and trouble, the Popper family forces him into the cooler and lock him in. Jones with technologies manages to escape and has the Zoo exits and entrances locked up. However thanks to Popper's friend Pippy, the group escapes the zoo with the penguins. Jones calls the police and tries to humiliate Popper at a meeting but Popper is able to show the police that the penguins love him as well as telling them how his father gave him the penguins as a gift. When realizing through investigation about how Nat Jones broke into the apartment and was willing to break the law to get the penguins the police arrest Nat Jones for his crimes. Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humans Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Trickster